Let's Do This
by Life-in-pink
Summary: Zach likes Kristen. Cammie likes Alek. "Let's go out. Let's make them jealous." "Your crazy." "Maybe." Not a typical Zammie story, huh? Maybe it will be- summary sucks, i know. Read the first chapter instead. Rated T because idk how far this is going.
1. What the?

**Alright guys, you voted! 'Let's Do This' and the 'story with no title' won. I will be naming the other story 'Captured Moments' so look out for it! Coming soon! Thank you everyone who voted!**

**CAMMIE'S POV**

There he is. Oh gosh. Look away, Cam! Look away! I can't. Jeez, why did he have to look so good?

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. There goes my buzzer. Sigh. What does Rachel want now? Ugh, why did I even decide to work here? At an office building for a shoe company? Oh, yeah. That's right. Because _he _works here, and I didn't think I'd be stuck here as Rachel's assistant.

I knocked on the door to Rachel's office.

"You buzzed?" I said, poking my head into the door. Rachel was probably in her late thirties, but she look very young yet strict with her dark brown hair pulled tightly into a bun. Kind of intimidating.

"Oh! Yes, come in, Mandy."

I stepped in. "It's Cammie."

She looked at me weirdly. "Right. Cammie." Wow.

"Well, I need you to run these papers to the address written here." She shoved some paper into an envelope and pointed to the neat handwriting on it. "And get me a coffee on your way back, Extra foam please."

"Yes M'am." I tried to look happy, and restricted myself from sighing. I headed towards the elevator, pressing the button to make the elevator come. As I waited, I looked around. Ooh. There he is. He looked so nice in a button down shirt and jeans. Why don't I have the guts to talk to him? I sighed. Alek. I love that name. Alek, Alek, Alek. **(A/N bet you guys weren't expecting that, huh?)**

The elevator door dinged, and I stepped in.

Oh, who am I kidding? Alek is a guy that every girl likes, and he's never gonna like a nobody like me. Get over him, Cammie. I leaned against the elevator wall and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>ZACH'S POV<strong>

I was in my office talking to my boss. Yeah. I actually liked my boss. That's probably because she's around my age, 25.

"And then I parachuted right off!" I finished telling her my story.

"Woah! Wait. We're getting off topic again!" Lindsay said. "I'm your boss, you're my assistant. Now go run and-"

"Lindsay!" A girl with blondish brown hair popped her head in the door. Kristen. Sigh. Jeez, I needed to stop thinking about her so much.

"Hey Lindsay! Steve's having a party tonight, wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure sure." Lindsay waved Kristen off.

"K, I'll text you the dets."

"Kk."

Kristen didn't even glance at me. I mean, I'm hot, right? Most girls like me. Why not Kristen?

Lindsay turned to me. "Ok, actually, you can take off now. I don't need you here anymore, so take the night off."

"Thanks, Linds! You're great!" I winked.

"Yeah, I know."

I waited for the elevator, behind an ordinary looking girl. I think her name is Cammie, but I didn't know her that much. She's kind of cute. Huh… not my type though.

I could tell she was checking out Alek. I rolled my eyes. I'm pretty sure everyone knows she's peeling for him. But he doesn't know she exists. She's never gonna get Alek. Like I'm never gonna get Kristen.

OOH! light bulb- I've got an idea.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMMIE'S POV<strong>

I woke up then next morning and rubbed my eyes. What time is it? Oh, CRAP! I only have 10 minutes to get ready for work! I threw on some clothes, raced down the stairs, grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter, my bag and the car keys. I went down the stairs of my apartment building, hopped in my car and then minutes later I was on the elevator, going up to the 21st floor of my office building.

The elevator doors slid open as I heard a ding, and I walked calmly through as if this was a day like any other morning.

A cute guy appeared in front of me. Dark hair, green eyes. I think his name is Zach. I barely said anything to him since I started working here, so I didn't know him that well. But nothing prepared my for what happens next.

"Hey, Honey!" He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a kiss. What the HECK? I didn't even know this guy. I pulled away, and refrained myself from slapping him.

"What the…?"

"Shhh…"

"Why-"

"So you like him, right?" He jerked his head toward Alek. Oh gosh, Alek.

I cleared my throat and stepped out of his arms, straightening my shirt. "Err… yeah?"

"I like _her_." His eyes glanced at a pretty brunette whose name I think was Kristen.

"So?" Seriously, what's up with this guy. Perv.

"So, let's go out. Let's make them jealous."

"What? Ew. No. Ew. You're crazy."

He shrugged. "Maybe. But I know you're crazy for him. You're peeling for him, and I don't even know you!"

"Well… I don't know. What do you want me to do?"

He kissed me again.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Get used to it." He walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter! i hope you guys liked it- it got the most votes. I need you guys to help! i don't have a name for the shoe company they work at, and maybe you guys have some cool ideas? Let me know if you do- you guys will get credit. <strong>

**Oh yeah, anyone have an idea of what's going to happen next? Cuz i have no clue.**

**Oh oh yeah, disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. **

**Oh oh oh yeah, REVIEW! :D**


	2. Hide! hidehidehide!

**Cammie's POV**

I was walking to the printer to copy a sheet for Rachel. The paper had the logo for the shoe company on it- Walking on Seattle.

Uh oh. There's Zach. Who knew what he was going to do next? Hide. Hide hide hide!

"Hey, Cammie!" Crap.

He walked over.

"Come on!" He pulled me towards a door. A door marked 'Janitor'. What? Why do we need to go to the Janitor?

"Zach, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Play along."

After we got in, or actually after I was dragged in, Zach started doing some weird stuff! He knocked over a bucket and was rummaging through the piles of cleaning supplies. He was also making a ton of noise.

"Zach! What are you looking for? You're making so much noise, someone's going to find us!" I hissed.

"I'm not looking for anything."

"Then-"

"I saw Alek and Kristen coming. You see where I'm getting at here?"

It hit me. OH. OH NO.

"Ok, Zach? I'm leaving now…"

"What? You're going to leave me here to clean up this mess by myself?"

"Yeah." I replied, in a flat tone.

As soon as I walked out the door, followed by Zach, I ran into something hard. Oh wait- it's a person. OH CRAP! ALEK!

"Oh, hey, Cammie, is that you?" He knew my name. HE KNEW MY NAME!

"Oh- uh. Yeah, sorry. Sorry."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

I glanced back at Zach. Oh god. He was giving Alek the evil eye.

"So… what were you guys doing in the Janitor's closet?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Err…" I grabbed a broom leaning against the wall. "We where just looking for this! There was a spill in the break room, so I thought I'd clean it up."

"Oh, ok. Well then, I'm not going to stand in your way! I'll see you later." He glanced at Zach. Zach was still looking at him weirdly. Then Alek finally walked away. I sighed, straightened my blouse and turned around.

Zach had a goofy grin on his face.

And then I hit him. With a broom. Across the face. And stalked off.

"OWW! What the- OWW!"

Eh. He'll be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Kristen dnt wear it out for giving me the idea about the whole closet thing!<strong>

**And thank you xXJustSomeRandomKidXx for giving me the idea for the shoe company's name! Jeez, you've been a lot of help ! Thank's for the title to my other story too. AND you where the first to review. BEST REVIEWER EVER! :D**

**Thank you to all my other reviewers:**

**Kristen dnt wear it out**

**Ilovepie2012**

**loves2stealzachssmirk**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**

**I would give you a preview of the next chapter, but i haven't written it yet :/**

**Review! Thanks!**


	3. It's a DATE!

**Zach's POV**

I knocked on the door to Cammie's office.

"Come in!" I heard her say, and I opened the door.

"Hey!" I walked in, leaning against a pink cushion chair. Cammie was rustling through piles of paper, like she was trying to organize a little. She also looked frantic. She looked cute when she was frustrated.

"Hey." Was all she said back. "Listen, Zach, can you come back later I'm kinda busy I have to-"

"So, you off work tomorrow?" Wait, was she saying something? Oh well.

"Zach! I have to-"

"So I was thinking we could go out to dinner or something?"

She sighed and put down the papers she was holding, as if giving up and surrendering.

"Zach, that would be useless! Alek and Kristen won't even be there."

So?

"So?"

"So, it's not like we are_ really _going out!"

I walked up to her desk. "We could just do it for fun. You know, get to know each other better."

She looked at me. "Fine. Whatever."

"I'll pick you up at seven." I turned on my heels, and waited till I was out the door before calling,

"It's a DATE!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alek looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, i know what you're thinking. What a short chapter! That's because the next chapter is going to be the date, and i wanted it to be it's own chapter. So, review and tell me what you think! And, anyone got an idea of what's going to happen next? Any ideas of what Zach is thinking? I gave you some clues... Maybe there is more than just one plan going on here! Review!<strong>

**Thank you...**

**Charper**

**Aly8188**

**Gallagher Girl5**

**lovelymemories**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**

**ilovepie2012**

**Kristen dnt wear it out**

**loves2stealzachssmirk**

**... for reviewing!**


	4. WHO IS THAT GIRL?

**Here's the next chapter for ya, Gallagher Girl5! ;D**

**Cammie's POV**

Three girls sat in front of me, staring with their mouths gaping.

"I can NOT believe you Cammie!"

"I never would have thought you would be the type of person to do this, Cam."

"WHAT?"

Macey, Bex and Liz all blurted out at the same time. In case you were wondering, I just told them about the whole Zach-and-I-are-fake-dating-to-make-Alek-and-Kristen-jealous plan, and they were shocked.

"So, you guys are fake dating at work…" Macey started.

"But you are going on a real date?" Bex finished.

"That doesn't make sense!" Liz said, being the genius that she was, always pointing out things. "Kristen or Alek won't be there!"

"Yeah, that's what I said! But Zach said he wanted to get to know me better. I didn't talk to him all that much before, you know that."

"Wow Cam. You'd think you know someone pretty well if you've known them since the seventh grade, but then they just keep on surprising you." Bex said.

I shrugged.

"You must be desperate for Alek!" Liz said, looking really excited.

"Yeah. I guess I am." I felt like I was saying it to myself more than to my three best friends.

"So, is this Zach guy hot?" Macey said flatly.

I never really thought about it. Was he?

"Yeah. He definitely is."

"Is Alek?"

"Yup."

"Who's hotter?" Bex asked.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Cam! You have got to have some opinion!"

"I don't know! They both really are!"

"Who do you like more?"

"Obviously Alek."

"You sure?" Liz said, looking skeptical.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I mean, I was doing all of this for Alek, right? I didn't like Zach, right? RIGHT?

"Well, let's get you all dolled up for your big date!" Macey said.

"It's not a big date! It's not _even_ a date!"

"Sure it isn't" Macey replied.

So that's how I ended up here, being told to "Hold still" by Macey as she played with my face and makeup, while listening to Bex and Liz trying to pick out the "perfect outfit".

"You guys don't have to do this. It's not a date."

"You told us Zach said it was." Liz protested.

"Well, it's not a _date _date if we are not dating."

"Well, at least it's a date, and you have to look good for any date!" I rolled my eyes at this.

"I'm finished!" Macey exclaimed, stepping back to look at what she has accomplished.

"Finally!" Ten minutes is long enough!

"Get your outfit on, then we'll do your hair!"

So I stepped into my closet and slipped on the blue dress they had picked out for me. It was silky and plain, held by it's spaghetti straps as if hanging on for dear life. Yeah, it's blue. I'm only twenty-four! I don't need to be dressed in all those black and red dresses yet.

I opened the door, walked out and turned so all could see.

"Cam. You. Look. AMAZING!" Liz squealed.

"You really do." Macey nodded her head in approval.

"Absolutely amazing." Bex added.

"Thanks, guys. You guys are amazing too." I smiled, and looked in the mirror.

"So, I was thinking about just curling your hair and-" Macey began.

"Yeah, that would be great!"

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

I glanced at the clock. 6:58. Zach's going to be here any minute! I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I have to admit, I do look good. My light brown-blonde hair curled into soft waves and my silky blue dress fell over my shoulders perfectly.

DING DONG.

There's Zach. I went to answer the door, but it turns out my three best friends already beat me to it.

"So, you are Zachary Goode?" I heard a British voice say as I crept down the stairs.

"Yeah, um, I'm Zach. So is Cammie here?"

"Mm hmm. She'll be here any minute."

"Oh, ok. Soo…"

"You hurt _her, _then _you _will be the one to get hurt.."

"Uh-"

What is Bex saying to Zach?

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, and everyone spun to look at me.

"Hey Cammie…" He stopped, and looked me up and down. He seemed like he was about to say something, but then didn't.

"Hey, so come on, let's go!"

Bex looked at Zach. "Have her home by eleven."

"Sure."

Bex then turned to me. "He's all yours."

Liz gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "He's cute!"

I just rolled my eyes. It's not like it's a real date or anything. As soon as I walked out the door and it closed behind me, I heard Zach say,

"Wow. Well, you don't look horrible."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "You don't look half bad yourself." I glanced at this striped button down shirt.

"Come on, let's go." We walked out and down the stairs of my apartment building, until we were outside in the cool, crisp air.

"I decided to walk, since it's not that far away. If you don't mind."

"Nope. Not at all."

We strolled down the busy sidewalk for about 5 awkward minutes.

"Oh, jeez." Zach suddenly said, and it looked like he was trying to hide from someone behind his arm.

"What?" I looked in the direction he was hiding from, but all I saw was a girl. She was staring at me.

"Zach…"

"No. Nothing."

"Who is that?"

"Who? What? No one. I don't know anyone."

"Okay…"

"Let's go this way."

We turned the corner and kept walking. Zach turned around to check behind them.

"Here's the restaurant!" We walked into a fine dining area, with Zach ahead of me to pull open the doors.

"Thanks."

A waiter came to seat us and give us menus.

"So…" I said to Zach.

"So?"

"Who was that you were hiding from?"

"I wasn't hiding from anyone."

"Right."

The waiter came back with our beverages.

"Are you ready? Or do you need another minute?"

He took our orders and we waited for the food to come.

"So. We said we were doing this to get to know each other right?" Zach said.

"Yeah…"

"So tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to say. I live in an apartment, I work where you work and I have a mom. What about you?"

"Well, same, actually."

"Oh."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Food?"

"Pasta."

"Hobbies?

"Nope."

We continued with this little game while we waited for our food to come.

"Hey, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Zach said.

"Oh, k."

This was turning out to be an O.K. "date". When Zach left, that's when my cell phone started to ring. I dug it out of my purse to see the caller I.D- Macey. I'll call her back later. I put the phone back in my bag and looked up to find a girl with her palms on the table, leaning forward. She wasn't a girl, she was around my age.

"Errr… Can I help you?" I realized it was the same girl I saw before on the street- the one Zach was hiding from. And she looked mad. Really mad. At me.

"Stay away from Zach. He's mine. You hear? I see you with him one more time, you better watch your back." Then she took my drink and dumped it one me.

I yelped, and the girl stalked off. UGH! Who was that girl? She had no right to come and dump liquids on me! I looked at my dress- stained. My hair was sopping wet, and i was dripping everywhere.

Zach came back, and looked at me. "Cammie! What the heck happened?" He looked like he was struggling to keep a straight face.

"UGH!" I stood up and walked out the door.

WHO WAS THAT GIRL?

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! So, what do you guys think? Who was that girl? And, for the next chapter should i continue or should i do the date with Zach's POV? Let me know and REVIEW! :D Thanks for reading, guys! I know that a lot of you are reading this without reviewing, and i really want feedback. This is only second fanfic, and i want to know if my writing's ok? So please review, let me know! <strong>


	5. Author's note Sorry!

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know, please don't hate me! I know i haven't updated in forever, and i'm sorry for this author's note if you guys wanted a chapter! **

**The thing is, I don't know where i'm going with this story, and i'm not sure if i should continue... yes? No? Plus, school is starting soon so i will have less time.**

**Should i continue next year and make the story better by rewriting it, or should i continue right now? (If i continue, i would not update that often.) **

**If I should continue, does anybody have an idea of what will happen next with Cammie and Zach? Please share! Alright, i'm sorry again for this author's note, please review!**


	6. Forget the AN, Just Read This Chapter!

**Ok guys, I know, i was stupid! How could i ever give up on this story? I can't let you guys down. So, i rushed and made a little chapter- i'm working on more. Sorry! I'm going to continue, don't worry!**

**Zach's POV**

Alright. I was actually enjoying yesterday night, but then Tina Walters had to come and ruin it. UGH! I hate her!

Jeez, I sound like a girl in my head.

Yeah, I dated her like four years ago! For a week. Can she get off my back? I admit it- Tina Walters is my personal stalker.

Anyways, things with Kristen and I are not going well. She still ignores me. As if I care.

Oops, I'm day dreaming again. Need to concentrate. Work work work. Back to work. Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everybody who inspired me to continue! I'm working on it!<strong>


	7. This is Not Happening!

**Another short chapter... **

**Cammie's POV**

Lalala. Work work work. Boring.

Yesterday was a disaster. I ruined my dress! It still smells like sticky syrup! Oh well, I guess it's not Zach's fault. Is it?

I need to stop this habit of chewing on my pens. I've ruined like dozen of them!

Oops, I'm day dreaming again. Need to concentra-

"Hey, Cammie."

Could it be- no. It couldn't! ALEK ALERT! I looked up.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Were you busy? Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Whaaaat? Nah." I sound like an idiot.

"Oh ok. So, I was wondering if there is anything going on between you and um, Zach?"

"NO!" I guess I said that a little too loudly, since Alek kind of flinched.

"No, no." This time it was softer. "Nothing's going on. Why?" WHY!

"Oh good! So… doing anything this Friday?"

Yes. "No! No, I'm free!"

No! I'm not! I've got to go to my sister's birthday party!

"Good. So, I'm going on a date with Kristen that Friday. Can you please take my spot at the meeting that day?"

WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that coming! MUAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and even a bunch of favorites! THANKS! This all includes:**

**J.**

**lindsay4114  
><strong>

**Yeakylver**

**Emily3Roberson**

**they're not puppies**

**Nica-Lynn**

**Rose218125**

**ilovepie2012**

**Cat2305**

**celery**

**Gallagher Girl5**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**

**That's Classified**

**Chelly is a Gallagher Girl**

**Charper**

**tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo**

**Gallagher Girl Taylor**

**jelywi**

**.**

**khart1997**

**cutetexter**

**Hungarymama**

**xXStupid-Little-LiarXx**

**WOW guys! That's a big list! Thank you EVERYBODY!**

**p.s Check out my other story Captured Moments! **


	8. Not too crazy

**Zach's POV**

"Cammie. Cammie! Wake. Up."

She jumped and yelped.

"What? Huh?"

"Hey. You fell asleep on the job."

"Shoot." Cammie buried her head in her hands.

"Relax. It's lunch break!"

"Oh. Good. Wait. I fell asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good. Whew. I had a really weird dream. Alek came in, and then he told me he was going on a date with Kristen!"

I raised an eyebrow."That wasn't a dream…"

"Huh? No, yes it was!"

"Ha! Just messing with ya. But, this leads to my next plan…"

"What?"

"Come on. Let's eat lunch."

We walked side by side to the break room, and then we got out packed lunches out of the fridge.

"So, about the plan..."

Cammie sighed as she pulled out a sandwich."Nothing crazy?"

"Not that crazy." I shrugged.

"What is it?"

"We get Alek and Kristen together."

"What? NO! You _are _crazy!"

I smirk.

"How would that benefit us in any way?"

"I've got a plan. We get them together for the work party next week!"

"Yeah…?"

"Then during the party I can take Kristen from Alek, leaving Alek all lonely. This is where you come in…"

Cammie got all silent.

"Well?"

"No! It's not going to work!"

"It could!"

"What if you can't drag Kristen away from Alek? What is Alek doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Fine. Then we need more time. You need to talk to Alek more. Same goes with Kristen and I. Also, to get them together, you need to become friends with Kristen, and I'll talk to Alek a little more."

"Maybe…"

"Yes."

"Fine. But we'll see."

"Fine."

Yes. Finally we our making some progress! Kristen will soon be wrapped around my finger… Seriously, I'm thinking like a girl again. Hopefully it doesn't show on the outsi-

"Stop smirking!"

"What?"

"Stop smirking!"

"I'm not."

"You were!"

"Huh? No I wasn't!"

Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you smirk so much you do it unconsciously."

I smirk on purpose this time.

"Like that?"

"Yeah. Stop."

"Fine." _smirk._

Cammie rolled her eyes once again.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Yeah, i know you all though Alek was a jerk... but nope! It was all just a dream! Cliched, i know. Oh well. I wanted to make this story less predictable, so i thought i could shock you all! Sorry guys! Review! <strong>

**THANKS:**

**J.**

**lindsay4114  
><strong>

**Yeakylver**

**Emily3Roberson**

**they're not puppies**

**Nica-Lynn**

**Rose218125**

**ilovepie2012**

**Cat2305**

**celery**

**Gallagher Girl5**

**xXJustSomeRandomKidXx**

**That's Classified**

**Chelly is a Gallagher Girl**

**Charper**

**tsakehnce5eoeh-rplp0elimo**

**Gallagher Girl Taylor**

**jelywi**

**khart1997**

**cutetexter**

**Hungarymama**

**xXStupid-Little-LiarXx**

**newit**

**DarkStar616**

**gleekgirl11**

**Young Rider**

**MissSheppard1995**

**.**

**Colorful Eyes**

**... For ever reviewing, adding for story alert, adding this story as one of your favorites or even adding me as a favorite author! (I'm touched! :D) **


	9. Making Friends

**Don't worry guys, i'm not dead!**

**Zach's POV**

Soo. I'm supposed to make friends with this loser. His name is Alek, heard of him? I know this was all my plan, but still. That doesn't mean I actually have to like him.

I spotted him down the hall. This was my chance!

"Hey man, sup?" He gave me a strange look- probably because I've never spoke a word to him before.

"Hey, Zach." Good. He know's my name.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing too crazy." He shrugged. " We are at work, ya know!"

"Hahaha!" I hope that didn't sound too forced. What did Cammie see in this guy?

"Sooo got any plans for this weekend?" I asked.

Alek seemed to loose interest very quickly and looked around simultaneously saying "Uh yeah I've got to do this thing…"

"Well that's too bad, because I've got these two tickets for the Seattle Storm basketball game and I'm not sure who to go with…"

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm not that busy!"

"Good, want to come with?"

"Do I even need to answer that question?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

Kristen. I actually don't like her that much. She thinks she's so cool, struttin' around in her -tight jeans. I mean come on! This is an office building, people!

Oh hey, there she is now, by the printer.

"Hey, Kristen!"

She glanced back at me. "Oh, Hi Cammie! What's up?"

"Nothing much. So I was thinking, we've both been working at this place for a while and we never really talked to each other. So I think it's about time we became friends."

"Oh, I uh…"

"So, wanna go shopping sometime? Go to the mall?"

"Errr…"

"There is this huge blowout sale at a bunch of the stores-"

"I'm there."

"K, Saturday noon?"

"Meet you there!"

Yes. I was beginning to think this would actually work.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. How long has it been? a few weeks! Sorry guys, i've been soo busy and tired and when i wasn't busy i was too lazy to write! I know this is a short chapter, but i mean it's still something right? Please don't be mad at me! Hope u guys like this chapter. Let me know if it sucks! and please please please review! I'll give everyone credit! <strong>**Reviews give me inspiration, especially if you have an idea for the next chapter. Cuz i don't. I hope i didn't wait too long to update and idk if you guys are still reading this story so yeah, review! :D**


	10. PLEASE READ

**Okay, you guys probably hate me.**

**Yeah, i haven't update in... a few months? no... FIVE! i'm soooo sorry! i didn't realize that its been so long. anyways, i'm not gonna bore you guys with excuses, like tons of homework or my computer crashing. I'll just skip to it: I'm not really liking how this story is going, and i dont like how i wrote it, kinda rushed. So, that't why i've decided to discontinue this story? sorry... **Maybe sometime in the future i'll rewrite this whole idea and storyline and make it better...****

**good news! i'm not sure if i will be resuming Captured Moments yet, but watch out!**

**And keep your eyes open cuz i've got some new story ideas brewing in my head!**

**I'm planning on writing some one-shots and song fics... watcho out for those too! **

**NEW PEN NAME UPDATING SOON: life-in-pink**


	11. author's note good news!

hey guys...

so, i've been getting some reviews saying that you guys want me to continue my story.

i just wanted you all to know that yes, i am planning on rewriting this story! It will be up soon, probably in just a few weeks. It will be different, yet the same, and much, MUCH better than the original. So go right ahead and subscribe to author alert, and keep your eye out for the new story! (might have a different title, not sure yet)

Meanwhile, check out the other stories that i've written!


End file.
